Family Portrait
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Post X3. Sometimes in life there are no happy endings. Warning: Character death. One-shot. Not Rogan.


Disclaimer note: I do not own anything.

Post X3. Professor X is now on muir island. Storm and Logan are married. Rogue took the cure and lied saying she didn't. Rogue dumped Bobby who is now with Kitty. Rogue is very close with Jimmy aka Leech. The government want him back. Based on Family Portrait by pink.** [lyrics]**

* * *

**[Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound**

**Your pain is painful and its** **tearin' me down ]**

It was one of those days. I'm sitting outside the entrance of Storm's garden and she's crying. And it hurts. It reminds me of how my mother used to cry. Because I was a freak. Storms cries a lot these days. Every conversation turns into a fight with her and Logan. Then she runs up here and cries. I sigh and head back towards my room. Storms cries seem to go louder. So I hum, as loud as I can. Just so that I don't have to hear her. I run straight to my room, bolt the door and climb under the covers. I through them over my ear trying to drown out sound. Any sound.

**[I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed**

**I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you**

**Said]**

A glass breaks somewhere. I sit up, covered in perspiration from the dream I was experiencing. Mostly it contain Storm crying and crying. I look at my alarm clock. Dam! I've only been sleeping for two hours. Luckily it's the summer holidays and most of the students are at their homes. I think there's about ten actual students here. Some went on a field trip with Peter and Jubilee to Florida. Mutants day to the beach! The only teacher s here are Storm and Logan. So yep. The only person who could break a glass at this hour is Logan. I'm by the kitchen now. I enter slowly. He's throwing away the last shards. His back is towards me. I sit down by the island while he washes the dried blood off his hand.

'Hey kid.' he mutters.

'Hey.'

'You okay?'

'Yeah, you?'

He turns around and takes the seat opposite me.

'Same.'

Yeah that's Logan. Heaven forbid he actually shows emotion.

'Logan, she doesn't mean the things she says.'

'Look Rogue…'

'Maybe if you just tried to talk to her…'

'No.'

'But…'

'Dammit kid, I said no. Besides it's none of your damn business. Just stay out of it.'

My heart clenched. I stood up and ran out. The tears kept coming blinding my vision. I trip over. I could hear footsteps coming. So I locked myself in the nearest closet.

**[You fight about money, bout me and my brother**

**And this I come home to, this is my shelter ]**

I was awakened by a sharp tap on the closet door. I stood up, popped my neck and headed out. I was met by Jimmy. He looked scared.

'They're fighting again aren't they?' I whisper.

He nodded slowly.

'Where?'

'In the rec room.'

'Where are the other's?'

'Breakfast.'

'Ok, umm… go help with those students and… I'll go make sure mom and dad don't kill each other.'

That's my sad attempt at a joke and by the expression in his eyes, Jimmy didn't find the situation funny. Which was okay since neither did I. He headed off to the kitchen while I went to the source of raised voices. As I enter I wince. Storm is sitting down glaring at Logan towering over her, arms crossed. I hang by the door.

'If it wasn't for the leech, Rogue wouldn't have known about the cure.' growled Logan.

'He can't help his mutation!'

'AND ROGUE CAN?'

I exit the room and press my back against the wall. It's the usual topic. Me and Jimmy. Sometimes it's about money and sometimes about the fact that Storm wants to live with the professor in England. But it's mainly me. Because I too the cure. Then like a coward I told Storm that I didn't. Then someone touched me when Jimmy wasn't around and two plus two equals 'hey you're cured!'. Storm asked me to leave. Add that to the marriage tension and Logan got really angry. Storm hints a lot that I should just go. I take a deep breath and run to my room. I don't give a shit if people call me a coward. I just need to go.

**[It ain't easy growin up in World War III**

**Never knowin what love could be, you ll see**

**I don't want love to destroy me like it has done**

**my family ]**

I'm never going to love again. I mean I still love the people in my life but no more. I wish I had my powers back. I want to be untouchable. I want no-one to love me. It hurts me. Not only me but love destroys everyone. Don't believe me? Go ask about the story of Scott and Jean. That one really puts you in a gloomy mood. And Romeo and Juliet think they have issues. Juliet didn't have the Phoenix trying to take control. We're a strange family here. Storm for all purposes is the mother figure. Calm, collected and caring. She takes care of us. Logan is the distant but loveable father. Steel coolness on the outside, big teddy on the inside. Right now I'm the shame of the family. The rebel daughter. Jimmy is like my little brother No-one likes him because he switches their powers off. But I love him for who he is, not his power. I just wish I had someone to feel that way about me. Before all this mess.

**[Can we work it out? Can we be a family?**

**I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything ]**

Why am I here? Ok, deep breath and knock.

'Come in.'

I enter slowly and close the door.

'Get out.' snaps Storm.

I flinch but move further into the room.

'Storm. Can we work it out?'

'Not while you're here. You're a traitor, a liar..'

'I'll do anything.'

'Just go Rogue.'

I shuddered. Her tone was cold. I ran out. As I ran into the corridor and collide with something hard.

**[Can we work it out? Can we be a family?**

**I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't**

**Leave ]**

I rubbed my head already knowing who I collided with.

'Logan…'

He hauls me to my feet and tilts my chin up. I look into his eyes.

'I'm sorry about last night.' he whispers

'S'okay.'

'I know you heard us this morning.'

'Right, having heightened senses and all.'

'What's up?'

'I just wish we could be a family.'

'Things are complicated.'

'Duh!'

I sighed, then noticed he had an empty duffel in his hand. He was packing.

'You're leaving?'

'Yeah. I just…'

I wrapped my arms around his torso.

'Logan, please don't leave. I need you.'

'Kid, I have to.'

I shake my head and run. Again.

**[Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound**

**Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around**

**My mama she loves you, no matter what she says**

**its true**

**I know that she hurts you, but remember I love**

**you, too ]**

So my life just got worst. I'm sitting in the rec room. Storm and Logan are yelling. Storm is crying. Logan told her he wants to leave. Storm didn't take it to well. My head hurts.

'STOP! JUST STOP!' I scream.

They're both silent. Storm glares at me. Logan has a sad expression on his face.

'Excuse me.' mutters Storm.

She walked out. There was a look in Logan's eyes. A glimmer of pain. We, me and Jubilee, never thought he could get over Jeans death. But a year later he starts getting closer to Storm. Then he popped the question. I was so shocked. I look up at Logan.

'She loves you Logan.'

He sits down and takes a deep breath.

'I'm not so sure anymore Marie.'

'Don't say that, I know the things she says hurts you but… I love you too Logan. You're like a father to me. You're the only family I have left.'

'I just have to leave…'

'FINE!'

I stood up and ran out of the mansion.

**[I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away**

**Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have**

**no choice, no way**

**It ain't easy growin up in World War III**

**Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen**

**I don't want love to destroy me like it did my**

**Family ]**

So I'm by the bus station. I'm just sick of the pain in the mansion. Of course I have to go back. I don't want to but where else can I go. Genosha sounds tempting. But I don't think I'd want to live with Magneto. Maybe I could spend some time with Kitty and Bobby in Boston. Yeah right, I'm not third wheel material. Guess it's back to the mansion of impending doom. I'm walking back. I really don't give a fuck that it's raining. I hope I catch something. A fever would be good right now. You now what! It's my fault. So I should be punished. The rain pelts against my skin. I'm shaking and my mouth is moving. I think I'm talking out loud. And laughing. I miss my psyches. Really I do. So I arrive home, dripping wet and soaking the hallway carpet.

**[Can we work it out? Can we be a family?**

**I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything**

**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?**

**I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't**

**Leave]**

I hear fighting in the distance. Logan is asking where I am. Storm mentions she doesn't really give a flying fuck. Storm never used to swear. See what you've done Rogue. I'm pathetic. I should leave. I need to leave. It's my fault. I hate me, I hate me so much.

'Rogue?'

I turn. Jimmy stands next to me. I smile, he steps back.

'Rogue what's wrong? Why are you wet?'

'I'm sorry Jimmy.'

'What?'

'Go look after Storm.'

He nods and heads off. He looks sceptic. My poor little brother.

**[In our family portrait, we look pretty happy**

**Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes**

**Naturally]**

I'm standing in front of the photo's of the school. I look at how happy we all were. Logan is in some photo's. Brooding in the background. We're all so happy. I wish we could all be happy again.

'Kid, you okay?'

'I'm sorry Logan.'

'For what? Why are you wet?'

'I went out.'

'Jesus kid, you're shivering.'

'Really? Didn't notice.'

'That's it.'

He swivelled me to face him.

'You're coming to stay with me.'

'But this is my home.'

'You can come back to finish your last semester, but in the holidays you can stay with me.'

**[I don't wanna have to split the holidays**

**I don't want two addresses**

**I don't want a step-brother anyways**

**And I don't want my mom to have to change her**

**last name ]**

Logan walked away, mumbling something about leaving in two hours. I don't want to go. My head was still nodding. Okay, head stop. Good. Okay, two homes. Shit! I'll hardly see Jimmy. Logan will be screwing around. What! He's a man. I'll probably have to baby-sit to earn extra cash, then he'll meet the mother. Some high class red-head who will make his body tingle. Then I'm stuck with a new family. And Storm will break and fall into the arms of someone strong. I'm in my room now. Looking at myself in the mirror. I glare at my reflection. You.

'You stupid bitch. You're ruining their lives. Don't you care Marie, huh?' I scream.

Bam! I punch my reflection. Bam, bam two more and the mirror shatters.

**[Turn around please**

**Remember that the night you left you took my**

**shining star?**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Don't leave us here alone]**

The glass scatters around me. I take a piece and put it near my wrist. I whimper as I let the glass drag along my skin. Blood spurts out. It hurts but I don't care. I remind myself that everything's going to be okay. I hear footsteps. My vision is blurry but I knew who it was.

'Hey little brother.' I whisper.

'Oh my god. LOGAN!'

Sounds like he's run from the room. My head seems to have connected with the floor. I hear footsteps growing louder. Then someone is holding me. Rocking me gently.

'Don't leave.' I whisper.

**[Mom will be nicer**

**I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother**

**Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner**

**I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right**

**I'll be your little girl forever**

**I'll go to sleep at night ]**

Logan says something. Something wet hits my face. White hair swims to my vision. Storm's here to. I smile.

'Kid, why?'

'It's my fault. All the anger and the pain. The only way to stop the fighting was to get rid of the problem. Storm loves you Logan. And you love her. Don't throw it away.'

'Rogue…'

I felt a warm thin hand curl over mine. Storm was actually touching me. Things were already getting better. My head was swirling but things were getting better. This was the solution. The cure to my parents pain. I laughed reaching up to touch a face. My hand ran over a rough stubble.

'I'm going to be better. So much better.'

'Marie, don't let go. I love you, kid.'

'I'll always be your Marie. Always…always…'

-xXx-

A/N: Well, I'm depressed. But I really do like the song. The end was drastic but listen to the song long enough and see what pops into your head. Besides my reviews have been thinning so I can't continue my other stories.


End file.
